Fabric retaining clips, e.g., for use with fabric-covered wall/ceiling systems are generally known. Such clips can have a variety of body configurations and jaw assemblies.
Fabric is retained by such clips via the jaw assembly. Typically, such jaw assemblies include opposing jaws having a variety of teeth configurations. A tooth configuration usually involves teeth both of the opposing jaws.
Typically, a jaw assembly has one type of teeth configuration.